A fuga
by Lila Can
Summary: presente de amigo secreto do fórum Mundo dos Fics


_"Pode ir descansar, pequena Anna. Amanhã será um grande dia."_

_"O que vai acontecer amanhã?" ela perguntou enquanto recolhia suas coisas, estava aliviada por não precisar praticar até tarde de novo._

_"Como pode ter esquecido? Seu futuro noivo chega amanhã."_

_O olhar de incredualidade da menina foi o suficiente para deixar claro que ela tinha se esquecido._

_"Mas eu tenho só 10 anos. Não é um pouco cedo?"_

_"Vocês não vão se casar até completarem a maior idade, claro. Mas é bom vocês já se conhecerem..."_

- x –

Anna fechou a porta de seu quarto atrás de si. Só ela achava esse plano de ser reservada tão cedo para alguém completamente insano? Ela inspirou e olhou para a janela. Pouco depois dela ter tomado a decisão, já estava pulando para o lado de fora e correndo com todas as suas forças.

Um arrepio correu seu corpo. Ela sempre soubera que estava destinada à se casar com o tal futuro rei xamã, mas agora que esse evento estava perto de se tornar oficial ela ficou apavorada. Talvez se não comparecesse amanhã eles tivessem que arrumar outra pessoa. Com sorte era isso que ia acontecer.

Ela se escondeu atrás de uma cerca e arfou por alguns instantes. Tinha corrido por algum tempo e precisava recuperar o fôlego.

Não sabia exatamente o que iria fazer agora e tampouco onde passaria a noite. Talvez devesse ter trazido uma mala consigo. Uma troca de roupa. Biscoitos. Sentiu seu estômago roncar baixinho e praquejou por ter esquecido os biscoitos.

Ficou apreensiva quanto a ideia de dormir longe de casa. E se voltasse e fugisse de manhã cedo? Mas e se viessem pega-la mais cedo ainda para se arrumar? Ela podia dormir debaixo de uma árvore ou algo parecido. E se aparecessem ladrões ou animais selvagens?

Anna suspirou e olhou ao seu redor. Percebeu alguém sentado mais adiante e seu primeiro reflexo foi se atirar atrás de uma árvore. Logo percebeu que seu movimento foi inútil, porque o menino sentado pouco à sua frente estava distraído demais para reparar nela. Talvez distraído demais para reparar até se explodisse uma guerra ao seu lado. Ele parecia ter a sua idade e estava entretido olhando para o céu.

Foi no momento em que ela achou seguro sair detrás da árvore que ele subitamente se virou. Ela cogitou se jogar atrás da árvore de novo mas era tarde demais. O menino já tinha se levantado e vinha em sua direção.

"Oi, o que você está fazendo atrás da árvore? Brincando de esconde-esconde?" O menino tinha um tom divertido na voz e olhou em volta, como se esperasse ver outras crianças correndo de um lado para o outro de seus esconderijos.

"Hã... não, eu só tropecei."

"E você se machucou?"

"Não, não, estou bem."

"Mas... você realmente parecia fugir de alguma coisa."

"Acho que eu estava sim. Mas é uma longa história."

"Bom... eu tenho tempo."

"É uma história chata, você vai ficar entediado." Anna tentou desconversar, não parecia uma boa ideia sair contando para todos sobre espíritos e noivados.

Mas o menino deu um sorriso e falou que queria ouvir. Anna suspirou e falou sobe sua família estranha, sobre seus treinamentos e como ela deveria conhecer seu futuro marido amanhã. Era estranho contar sua vida para um total desconhecido, mas por algum motivo isso a fazia ficar mais relaxada. Não era como se ela tivesse muitas pessoas para conversar de qualquer forma.

"Sabe o que eu acho que você precisa?" O menino falou quando Anna terminou sua história. "Chocolate." Ele tirou uma barra do bolso e tirou o doce do papel, partiu um pedaço e estendeu para a menina. Anna praticamente engoliu sem mastigar, tinha esquecido como estava com fome. Depois de algum tempo calados devorando o chocolate, ele finalmente falou:

"Então você vai se casar com alguém que nem sabe o nome? Mas casamentos não são coisas de adultos?"

"A gente ia ficar noivo. Só íamos casar quando ficássemos mais velhos. Mas esse não é o problema."

"Então o que é?"

"E se..." - Anna hesitou por um momento. Nunca tinha falado disso com ninguém antes. "E se ele for insuportável, gordo e careca? E se só tiver um dente na boca e for viciado em algo nojento como... sardinhas?"

O menino riu por algum tempo, o que irritou Anna um pouco.

"Sardinhas? Ninguém é viciado em sardinhas! Você está esquentando a cabeça por nada." – Ela ficou emburrada e ia retrucar quando ele sorriu de novo e completou "Vai dar tudo certo."

Ela fez um muxoxo. A ideia do noivo-careca-sem-dentes ainda a assombrava.

"Vamos, melhor você voltar pra casa."

"Eu não quero voltar."

"Vai deixar todo mundo preocupado se sumir assim. E provavelmente eles não vão simplesmente pegar outra menina que esteja por lá para te substituir..."

Fazia sentido. Ela vinha se preparando todos os dias para ser a esposa do rei xamã desde que se dava por gente. Mas talvez existissem outras meninas fazendo o mesmo para caso ela fugisse de última hora. Imaginou todos caçando-a no dia seguinte e ela sendo arrastada para casa.

"Ok... eu vou voltar."

Eles já estavam perto da casa dela quando Anna disse:

"Obrigada por ter me escutado. Como você se chama?"

"Yoh." Ele sorriu. "Até mais tarde."

Ela sorriu enquanto via o menino indo embora. Se o seu noivo fosse um pouco parecido com ele, não seria tão ruim assim.

- x -

_Esse foi o meu presente (atrasadíssimo!) de amigo secreto para a Lika!_

_Espero que você tenha gostado, de verdade! Feliz 2011 e tudo de bom (:_


End file.
